best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Heathens" by Twenty One Pilots
Heathens is a song by American musical duo Twenty One Pilots, released as the lead single for the motion picture soundtrack for the film Suicide Squad (2016) on June 16, 2016, through Atlantic Records. The song was written by Tyler Joseph and produced by him along with Mike Elizondo. "Heathens" peaked at number two on the US Billboard Hot 100, tying with "Stressed Out" for the duo's highest charting single to date. "Heathens" was nominated for three Grammy Awards at the 59th annual awards ceremony. Lyrics: Chorus All my friends are heathens, take it slow (In the city, boy, in the city) Wait for them to ask you who you know Please don't make any sudden moves You don't know the half of the abuse All my friends are heathens, take it slow Wait for them to ask you who you know Please don't make any sudden moves You don't know the half of the abuse 1 Welcome to the room of people Who have rooms of people that they loved one day Stocked away Just because we check the guns at the door Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades You're lovin' on the psychopath sitting next to you You're lovin' on the murderer sitting next to you You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?" But after all I've said, please don't forget Chorus All my friends are heathens, take it slow Wait for them to ask you who you know Please don't make any sudden moves You don't know the half of the abuse 2 We don't deal with outsiders very well They say newcomers have a certain smell You have trust issues, not to mention They say they can smell your intentions You're lovin' on the freakshow sitting next to you You'll have some weird people sitting next to you You'll think "How did I get here, sitting next to you?" But after all I've said, please don't forget (Watch it, watch it) Chorus All my friends are heathens, take it slow (In the city, boy, in the city) Wait for them to ask you who you know Please don't make any sudden moves You don't know the half of the abuse Bridge All my friends are heathens, take it slow (Watch it) Wait for them to ask you who you know (Watch it) Please all my friends are heathens, take it slow (Watch it) Wait for them to ask you who you know Outro Why'd you come? You knew you should have stayed (It's blasphemy) I tried to warn you just to stay away (Wouldn't listen to me) And now they're outside ready to bust (To bust) (And guess what?) It looks like you might be one of us Why It Rocks: # Tyler's voice is amazing. # Josh's drumming is awesome. # The song shows that the movie would've been good if the Joker was in it for a longer sequence of time. # Like "Sucker For Pain" it's a good song on Suicide Squad's album, and way better than "Purple Lamborghini." # The beat is awesome. # Unlike "Stressed Out," it isn't that overrated, even though both are good songs. # It has a great music video. Music Video: Category:Emo rap Category:2010s Category:Internet memes Category:Good Songs From Bad Albums Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Alternative rock Category:Songs from movies